WITH EVERY BEAT
by Just-Hatsumi
Summary: [Continuacion de traduccion hecha por JessicaBeth-chan - Traduccion] El dolor puede ser de diversos tipos. Sakura había sufrido todos ellos; pero con la guerra que se libraba en ella, encontró que la tortura continuaría.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola chicas :) Esta es una traducción de un fanfic muy genial que JessicaBeth-chan había empezado. Lamentablemente no pudo continuarlo por razones personales. Una de mis fieles seguidores, Laura, me pidió que lo siga en donde se había quedado... Y bueno aquí esta. Los primeros capítulos de esta traducción lo pueden encontrar en el perfil de JessicaBeth-chan._

**.**

**WITH – EVERY - BEAT**

**Capítulo 17**

**.**

_Autora: Halfdemonfan_

_Traductora: Just-Hatsumi_

.

Habían ratos en donde verdaderamente envidiaba a Sai.

La tristeza no era algo que identificaba fácilmente – aunque con el puño dedicado a su hermano tal vez ya no sea verdad. Aún, para librarse, al menos por un momento, de esas diversas emociones que la abrumaban sería un gran alivio.

Sakura tenía que mantener esa brillante sonrisa cubriendo su rostro; todos se estaban riendo y pasando un rato fenomenal en el festival y se esperaba eso de ella también.

Ninguno de ellos sabía que Itachi estaba muerto... De nuevo.

Lo peor de todo era que ninguno de ellos probablemente le importaba.

Ella podía racionalizar bien sus sentimientos en su mente. Él había asesinado toda su familia, había dejado Konoha para unirse a Akatsuki, y convertido en un hombre buscado en bastante distintas naciones. En el exterior podía entender por qué nadie sentiría pena por su muerte. Pero...

Habían mucho más cosas que eso acerca de Uchiha Itachi. Poseía una lealtad por la aldea que era superada por nadie. Él amaba Konoha y a sus habitantes tanto que estaba dispuesto a aceptar la orden más cruel que probablemente nunca antes se había dado a algún shinobi. Lo único que él había querido de vuelta era que el hermano que él apreciaba con todo su corazón se mantenga a salvo.

Sin importar cuán indecisa era su mente con respecto a la justicia de todo, su corazón lloraba por su muerte. Ella había podido ver un lado de ese hombre que solo pocas personas probablemente lo habían hecho. El triste movimiento de la cabeza de Tsunade confirmó sus sospechas.

Sasuke no aceptaría ninguna palabra de consuelo – el hecho de que no habló acerca de la muerte de su hermano probaba eso. Así que, en silencio, lloró por el hombre que nadie sabría que dio todo por la aldea.

Ahora, sentada ahí viendo el colorido estallido de fuegos artificiales, hizo su mayor esfuerzo para esconder el dolor que su corazón sentía. Ocultó sus lágrimas y se rió con sus amigos. El takoyaki que estaba mascando era amargo como aserrín en su boca. Sin embargo, lo mantuvo detrás y siguió con el grupo. La muerte de Itachi no eran noticias que le correspondía compartir y si Sasuke no quería que los demás sepan, era su derecho.

Cuando los fuegos artificiales terminaron y la multitud empezó a achicarse conforme el festival se acercaba a su cierre, ella realizó un silencioso rezo de agradecimiento. De verdad no quería nada más que ir a casa, ponerse ropa cómoda, y tener una buena llorada en la privacidad de su propia casa.

—¡Esto fue tan divertido!— exclamó Ino mientras corrían entre Sakura y Hinata, rodeando sus brazos alrededor de ambas. —Logramos vestirnos, comer buena comida, y oye, ¡finalmente arrastramos a la Frente fuera de ese hospital!

Sakura le lanzó una mirada media feroz. —Como sea cerda, ambas sabemos que tú has estado igual de ocupada.

—Tal vez, pero al menos yo no estoy encerrada en ese edificio esterilizado todo el día. Yo al menos doy vueltas bajo la luz del sol.— lanzó su cabello rubio por encima del hombre mientras una presumida sonrisa se deslizaba por su cara. —Inclusive me gano un lindo bronceado mientras que tú te quedas pálida como siempre.

—Al menos no tendré manchas solares.— Sakura respondió con una empalagosa y dulce sonrisa.

Naruto apareció al otro lado de Sakura, listo para defender a su compañera de equipo. —¡Sakura no es pálida! Su piel es como... Uh...

—Marfil.— susurró Tenten, con una sonrisa partiendo su rostro.

—Sí, como el marfil.— asintió, satisfecho con la palabra. —Ahora Sai está ahí atrás.— señaló con su pulgar a su otro compañero de equipo por encima del hombro. —Eso es ser pálido. ¡Y es muy flaco también! Tenemos que meter algo más de comida en él Sakura-chan. Él siempre parece estar enfermo, como ahora.

Sakura disparó una mirada desaprobatoria a su amigo.

—No me di cuenta de que prestabas mucha atención a mi apariencia física Naruto. De acuerdo a mis lecturas, eso se llama 'mirar a alguien de manera indiscreta', ¿correcto? ¿Eso significa que estás sexualmente interesando en mi?

Sakura dejó caer su cabeza mientras la cara de Naruto cambiaba a un interesante tono de verde y empezaba a gritarle a su raro amigo. Los otros compartieron miradas de incredulidad e intentaron hacer una pequeña conversación para desviar sus mentes de la completamente incómoda declaración.

Más adelante, Sakura vio una cara familiar y saltó felizmente frente la oportunidad de separar a Naruto para que no mate a Sai -quien seguía confundido ante el enojo de Naruto. —Naruto, ¿esa no es Matsuri?

El enfurecido jinchuriki volteó la cara contra su pálido compañero para mirar hacia donde Sakura estaba señalando. —Sí. Creo que Kankuro y los otros finalmente llegaron. Tch, les tomó bastante. El festival ya terminó.

—¿Quién es Matsuri, Sakura-san?— Hinata preguntó.

—Es una kunoichi de Suna.

Sakura observó mientras Matsuri caminaba por la multitud, mirando alrededor de la joven y buscando signos de los otros de Suna. Sin embargo, el comportamiento de la chica parecía decaído. Ella tropezó a través de las multitudes de personas que se dirigían a casa. Sus movimientos eran desiguales, sus ojos no dejaban de oscilar hacia algún punto en frente suyo -incluso cuando atropelló a otros. Mientras Sakura se acercaba hacia ella, ahora podía observar un estado de desaliño en la kunoichi de Suna. Preocupada porque podría estar herida, Sakura empezó a caminar más rápido.

Todo ocurrió en un instante.

Matsuri sacó un kunai de su pequeño bolso y corrió hacia las escaleras de la torre de la Hokage, en donde Tsunade estaba parada hablando con Gaara. Los chakras alrededor de ella cambiaron y su kimono se enredó alrededor suyo en una ráfaga de aire. Antes de que sus propias palabras de advertencia pudiesen salir de su boca, escuchó las voces de Naruto y Kakashi-sensei gritar en la noche.

—¡Sasuke, no!

Cuando todos los movimientos cesaron, su mandíbula cayó en sorpresa ante la imagen frente ella.

Naruto había sujetado a Matsuri fuertemente, sus brazos debajo de los de ella mientras trataba de controlarla. Kakashi se paró a su lado, deteniendo el poco alcance de la chica. Lo más sorprendente de todo, Sasuke estaba en frente de los Kage, su mano blandiendo una chokuto que estaba a pelos de cortar su cuello.

Sakura corrió la pequeña distancia para encontrarse con la confusa situación. Antes de que pueda empezar a preguntarse de dónde sacó Sasuke el arma, se percató de una mirada molesta de un guardían ANBU que se encontraba detrás de Tsunade-sama con una funda vacía unida a su espalda.

—Ella es una de mis guardias.— Gaara intervino dirigiéndose al Uchiha parado delante suyo; la arena que había parcialmente cubierto su cuerpo estaba regresando a su largo contenedor de su espalda.

—Ella también estaba a punto de apuñalarte.— él se volvió sin inflexión.

—Esto no es típico de ella Sasuke.— la voz de Naruto suplicaba a su amigo por la chica que ahora estaba forcejeando en sus brazos. —Algo debe de estar mal.

Sasuke semi-cerró sus ojos en duda pero Sakura corrió hacia ellos antes de que el pueda responder.

—Déjame verla.— dijo ella y puso una mano sobre el brazo de Sasuke, haciendo algo de presión en su toque para animar a que mueva el arma. Él cumplió pero el firme agarre en la espada permaneció.

Sakura miró en los ojos oscuros de uno de los leales defensores de Gaara e inmediatamente supo que algo no andaba bien. Pero, ella no podía realizar ningún examen con la chica tratando de zafarse del agarre de Naruto como ella lo estaba haciendo.

—¡Déjame!— la joven histérica chilló. —¿No lo ves? ¡Todos morirán! Él los matará a todos.— todo el mundo miró en confusión mientras ella peleaba y lloraba contra su capturador. —Tengo que destruir ese monstruo. Yo lo vi, ¡sé que tiene que ser yo!

Tsunade caminó alrededor de los que estaban al frente suyo y golpeó levemente la nuca de la mujer. Casi de inmediato, sus ojos se voltearon antes de que sus párpados se cierren y que su cuerpo se afloje. Naruto la atrapó antes de que cayera al piso.

—Recuéstala Naruto.— Tsunade ordenó y se arrodilló con Sakura al lado de la chica inconsciente.

Las médicos empezaron a trabajar evaluándola –chequeando su pulso, respiración, dilatación de pupila, membranas mucosas- cualquier cosa que les podría dar algunas pistas de por qué esta leal shinobi había intentado atacar a su Kazekage con un kunai. No pasó mucho para que Sakura mire a los ojos de su shishou alarmada.

—Tsunade-sama...

—Lo sé.— su maestra interrumpió, la preocupación se notaba en su tono. —Llévenla al hospital ahora.— Tsunade ordenó a los ANBU que aún rodeaban el pequeño grupo con una voz que hablaba de la urgencia de la situación. —Gaara, ¿cuántos se suponen que tienen que estar en su unidad?

—Cuatro.— él respondió, sus ojos siguiendo a los ANBU llevandose el cuerpo débil de su subordinada.

—¿Dónde está Kankuro?— Temari preguntó sin aliento mientras que corría hacia el grupo, asimilando toda la situación en un instante.

Tsunade compartió una mirada dura con Gaara antes de girar hacia Kakashi. —Junta al resto de los ANBU que estén por aquí y encuentra a los otros miembros de su unidad. Tráelos a todos al hospital en cuanto los encuentres.

—Hai— él respondió y desapareció del área.

—Vamos.— llamó ella, refiriéndose a Sakura pero cuando Naruto la siguió, Sasuke en sus talones, no se molestó en alejarlos.

El grupo llegó al hospital no tan alejados de la unidad ANBU que tenía a la inconsciente Matsuri. Sakura no se molestó en ponerse uno de sus uniformes de repuesto; en vez, simplemente amarró sus largas mangas del kimono por detrás mientras agarraba un estetoscopio y una linterna de mano para realizar una mejor examen de la joven. Tsunade, ya habiendo sospechado lo mismo que Sakura, empezó a sacar varias hierbas del amplio cajón de la esquina.

Naruto y Sasuke estaban parados contra la pared junto a Gaara, tratando de no interrumpir el camino de los otros médicos entrando a la habitación para asistir a las dos en lo que sea necesario.

—¿Sakura?— su shishou la llamó después de unos momentos.

—Es muy similar pero hay diferencias. Creo que la base de este es un metal pesado como antes; mercurio si no me equivoco. Está salivando en exceso, tiene taquicardia, hinchazones presentes en sus pies y tobillos, y está empezando a mostrar signos de piel pelándose en la zona de orejas y dedos.

—El mercurio suena bien entonces.— dijo Tsunade sin buscar en el libro que estaba hojeando. —¿Qué hay de los otros componentes del veneno?

Sakura se alejó de la cama mientras los otros médicos se apuraban para seguir sus órdenes para empezar un IV y amarrar a Matsuri por su propia seguridad. —Hay diferencias con la fórmula original. Voy a extraer una muestra de ella de sus pulmones; es ahí en donde está más concentrado aún.

—Entonces fue inhalado como el último.— Tsunade murmuró distraídamente.

—Sí.— Sakura empezó a mezclar los variados ingredientes que Tsunade había sacado para ella.

—Aquí está la documentación de tus tratamientos con Kankuro. Por suerte, no tendremos que hacer muchos cambios con tu antídoto original. En el estado en el que está ahora, podríamos detenerlo sin tener que realizar una cirugía.

—Tal vez no mucho ha cambiado pero yo pienso que la dosis de mercurio es mucho más alta en este particular veneno. Está mostrando tan avanzados signos de toxicidad, sin mencionar la psicosis.

—Es verdad, pero tenemos un remedio para eso también.— Tsunade dijo con una sonrisa de conocimiento.

—Sí.— Sakura devolvió la misma sonrisa antes de llevar la mezcla que había terminado hacia la cabecera de Matsuri.

—Tsunade, ¿qué le ha pasado a Matsuri?— Gaara preguntó, dando un paso más cerca hacia la mesa en donde estaba sentada. Sus pálidos ojos verdes mostraban signos de preocupación.

—Tenemos dos más.— un ANBU llamó mientras que empujaba la puerta, manteniéndola abierta para que los otros shinobi puedan traer a dos hombres inconscientes, uno que todavía tenía un shuriken incrustado en el hombro. Los médicos les indicaron que pusieran a los pacientes en un par de camas vacías en la habitación y dieron un paso para asumir su cuidado.

—Matsuri, como esos dos, han sido envenenados.— cuando Gaara mostró ningún signo de sorpresa por la declaración, ella continuó. —Como Sakura advirtió, el veneno es muy similar a otro con el que ha trabajado antes. La composición química es muy cercana como para que se le considere una coincidencia.

—¿A qué otro veneno te estás refiriendo?— preguntó, sus brazos ahora cruzados sobre su pecho.

—El que fue hecho por Sasori.

—Pero— empezó a decir Naruto, confusión cubría su cara. —Pero Sakura-chan y Chiyo-baa-saan lo mataron.

Tsunade lo miró antes de volver su mirada hacia su libro de referencia. —Ya lo sé.

—¿Entonces como puede ser su veneno?— preguntó el jinchuriki. Tsunade no le respondió puesto a que estaba buscando de nuevo más hierbas en el cajón.

Los ojos de color ébano de Sasuke parpadearon ante su amigo en exasperación. —Alguien lo ha copiado.

El bol con líquido transparente que Sakura llevó a la cabecera de Matsuri se había decolorado con el veneno que había extraído de los pulmones de la chica. Ella habló con Naruto mientras lo llevaba de nuevo hacia el área de trabajo. —Considerando su inteligencia, su conocimiento médico, y sin mencionar la lista de toxinas que al parecer ha recolectado de esa base secreta; al parecer solo hay una persona responsable de esto.

—Kabuto— dijo Naruto cuando todas las pistas finalmente llegaron a su lugar.

—Sí. Cuando vi la lista que tenía Shikamaru esta mañana, me pregunté qué estaba planeando.— comentó Sakura mientras empezó a extraer el veneno del líquido para su análisis.

—Tsunade-sama— Kakashi llamó cuando entró rápidamente a la habitación; con un Kabuto que lucía demacrado recostándose sobre él.

La Hokage se levantó de su silla y ayudó al débil shinobi a recostarse en otra cama vacía. —No parece que tienes las mismas alucinaciones como los otros.— ella comentó mientras le sacaba su camisa negra con capucha.

—No.— jadeó. —No me siento bien y duele como mierda pero no estoy loco.

—¿Podrías decirme qué sucedió?

—Alrededor de un día después de dejar la aldea, todos empezaron a sentirse cansados.— él hizo una pausa, sujetándose el estómago cuando una oleada de dolor lo atacó. —Um... eso, eso no fue algo tan malo, ellos sólo no se sentían bien.

—Explica qué significa 'no sentirse bien'.— Las manos ahora verdes y brillantes de Tsunade examinando su sudoroso cuerpo mientras le hacía las preguntas.

—Nauseas, hormigueo en las manos y en los pies. Pero antes de que lleguemos a su aldea, las cosas se pusieron mal.

—¿Cómo asi?

—Empezaron a decir cosas raras. Nada que tuviese sentido y cuando les preguntaba acerca de ello, a veces incluso se olvidaban de que lo habían dicho. Sus temperamentos empezaron a encolerizarse y estaban peleándose entre ellos. Cuando traté de detener a todos, ellos... ah...— se detuvo de nuevo y el dolor empeoró estando en la cama. Los otros médicos llegaron a su lado instantáneamente mientras que Tsunade sacaba una jeringa y un frasco de su bolsillo. Poco tiempo después de inyectar la droga en su entrepierna, se calmó y descansó.

—Tsunade-sama— Kakashi dio un paso atrás. —Lo encontramos alrededor de los millas fuera de las puertas de la aldea. Había una evidencia de lucha y juzgando la herida de la parte detrás de su cabeza, parece que noquearon a Kankuro antes de dirigirse a la aldea.

Tsunade asintió en comprensión y vio como Gaara lentamente se acercaba a la cama de su hermano.

—Le di una dosis de analgésicos. Es por eso que ahora está dormido.

El pelirrojo asintió en compresión. —¿Por qué él no ha perdido el juicio como los otros?

—Probablemente porque él ya ha tenido un encuentro previo con este veneno.— dijo Sakura sarcásticamente. Todos voltearon para verla destilando el compuesto en un pequeño bol y tomando notas en un bloc al costado de ella.— Probablemente desarrolló una pequeña inmunidad ante algunos químicos y su cuerpo trató de rechazarlos. Eventualmente no podría y estaría confundido y probablemente violento también; pero no te preocupes, haremos todo para que no suceda eso.— le dijo ella con una tranquilizadora sonrisa y mirando en dirección suya.

—Él no mencionó nada acerca de una pelea.— Naruto desde su posición contra la pared. —Cuando estaba viajando hacia acá, él no mencionó nada acerca de alguien atacándolos; entonces en donde los envenenaron?

El grupo solo pudo empezar a considerarlo antes de que Temari apareciera en la puerta. —Gaara, necesito hablar contigo ahora.— El Kazekage rápidamente se juntó con la rubia afuera de la habitación.

Los shinobi de la habitación estaban en silencio mientras observaban a los médicos trabajando furiosamente con los pacientes enfermos. La pregunta de Naruto aún estaba presente en sus mentes mientras distraídamente escuchaban al bip de los monitores. De donde pudo haber venido ese veneno? Si no fueron directamente atacados, ¿entonces cómo logró entrar en sus cuerpos?

Sakura y Tsunade trabajaron juntas en la mezcla negra que ella había sacado del pecho de Matsuri. Mientras que la llama calentaba el pequeño bol que contenía el veneno, un olor asqueroso empezó a llenar la habitación. A excepción de arrugar la nariz, todos los médicos continuaron con su trabajo sin decir algo. Naruto, Sasuke y Kakashi se limitaron a cubrir su nariz y boca con manos ahuecadas y haciendo un esfuerzo enorme para no atragantarse con el horrible hedor.

Naruto no tuvo éxito del todo y un vómito seco se deslizó por su garganta. Sakura a penas lo miró con una ceja alzada y una sorprendida mirada antes de regresar a su trabajo.

Sin importar qué tanto quería, Sasuke juró no hacer ningún sonido de asco mientras que inhalaba el hedor.

Gaara regresó a la habitación, sus normales pasos sin sonido haciendo eco al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a Tsunade. —Sé en dónde los envenenaron— anunció.

—¿Dónde?

—En Suna. Hay otros afectados.

—¿Qué?— la rubia con pechos grandes preguntó sin creerlo. —¿Cúantos?

—Eso es lo que no tengo claro. Sin embargo, se ha reportado que varios han sido afectados. Posiblemente la mitad de la aldea.

—¿Me dejas preguntar de dónde sacaste esta información?

El Kazekage cambió su estancia, sus brazos permanecían cruzados sobre su pecho. —Si fue liberado como inhalador -un gas de algún tipo- entonces hay algunas maneras de que él pueda haber infectado a los aldeanos.

—¿Ya han descubierto un antídoto?— Gaara le preguntó a Sakura.

—Aun no. Toma tiempo reducir el veneno a su forma base y después analizar su composición química. Pero encontraré el antídoto, por favor trate de no preocuparse.

Gaara la observó por un rato más antes de voltear hacia Tsunade una vez más. —Tsunade, tengo una propuesta para ti. Según los informes, mis médicos están abrumados con la gran cantidad de personas que han llenado el hospital. Ellos no están al tanto del veneno. ¿Konoha podría prestar ayuda médica a Suna?

Un borde de los labios de la mujer se levantó. —Por supuesto. Naruto.

—¿Sí?

—Invoca a uno de los sapos del Monte Myoboku para que sea el mensajero, después ve alistándote para irte de inmediato por una misión de emergencia para asistir a Suna.

—¡Bien!— exclamó él, sus ojos azules brillaban por la emoción. —¿Quieres a Gamakichi?

—No. Uno de los chicos pequeños está bien. Kakashi, busca a Sai y dile que también se prepare. Estaré enviando a tu equipo en esta misión.

—Sí Tsunade-sama.

Cuando los dos salieron corriendo, Naruto dejando su invocación al cuidado de Tsunade, ella volteó a ver a Sakura quien aún seguía enganchada con sus apuntes. —Sakura, tú también ve a alistarte.

—Pero Tsunade-sama…

—Shizune y yo terminaremos de trabajar el antídoto. Cuando llegues a Suna, dile a Naruto que haga una de sus invocaciones de nuevo. Le daré todos los apuntes que tenemos y las hierbas para preparar la medicina al sapo.

Finalmente ella asintió en entendimiento y se levantó para retirarse.

—Una cosa más Sakura.

—¿Si?

—No irás como miembro del Equipo Kakashi. Te tendré como líder del grupo de médicos que ayudarán al hospital de allá.— Tsunade vio la sorpresa que aparecía en los ojos de su aluma, pero no dejó que proteste de ninguna manera. —Anda. Quiero que todos ustedes estén listos y en las puertas en quince minutos.

La pelirrosada finalmente salió corriendo de la habitación después de mirar a su mentora por unos momentos más. A pesar de ser chunnin, nunca había dirigido una misión con anterioridad y la posibilidad de hacerlo la había sorprendido durante unos momentos.

—Sasuke, ayuda a vigilar a los pacientes.

El Uchiha no tuvo que hablar para que descifrara la pregunta que cubría su cara.

—Si recuperan la conciencia, aún seguirán estando confundidos y es muy probable que también combativos. Ayuda a que se mantengan en la cama hasta que yo regrese. —Tsunade dio órdenes mientras que caminaba hacia la habitación del lado.

Cogió un paquete medico de una de las repisas y empezó a llenarlo con medicinas y material para que Sakura lleve en su misión. Mientras que lo hacía, Gaara se le unió en el pequeño almacén.

—¿Qué sucede?— preguntó, dedicándole una fugaz mirada.

—Quisiera que Uchiha Sasuke nos acompañe.

Eso hizo que Tsunade detenga su tarea y gire completamente para mirar al jinchuriki. —Ni siquiera sé por qué pedirías eso pero Sasuke no es un shinobi de Konoha ahora. No puedo mandarlo en una misión.

—Lo sé. Estoy pidiendo llevarlo como un invitado del Kazekage.

Una vez más, Gaara logró sorprenderla. —¿Por qué harías eso por él?— le preguntó escéptica.

Gaara volteó para mirar a Sasuke. El chico de cabello oscuro parecía despreocupado con todo lo que estaba pasando alrededor suyo mientras reposaba contra la pared, sus brazos cruzados en su pecho. Sus ojos, sin embargo, estaban alerta; revoloteando de cama en cama, asegurándose de que los pacientes estaban dormidos y que no eran amenaza para quienes estaban a su alrededor.

—Yo no creo que este es un periodo en donde necesite estar separado de Uzumaki Naruto.— Gaara finalmente respondió.

—Estás preocupado acerca de sus intenciones ahora que Itachi ha muerto una vez más?

—Sí. Y en cuanto tu me reportaste acerca de la muerte de Uchiha Itachi, pensé acerca de qué camino tomaría Sasuke.

—¿Y tú crees que Naruto puede ayudarlo a elegir uno?— Tsunade preguntó cuando él no prosiguió.

—Algo así.— él respondió vagamente.

Ella estudió la cara del joven de una manera cercana. A pesar de que no lo había llegado a conocer en aquel entonces, ella había escuchado acerca de los reportes de Gaara cuando aún poseía a la bestia de una cola. Los violentos reportes de su pasado no eran como el callado e inteligente hombre frente a ella.

Tal vez él verdaderamente podía entender dónde se encontraba Sasuke ahora.

—Si está dispuesto a viajar a Suna como tu invitado, no tengo razones para detenerlo.— ella finalmente respondió. —Sin embargo, necesito preguntar, por qué harías esto por Sasuke? Él te atacó una vez, en la reunión de los Kages. Por qué te preocuparías en lo que se convertiría?

Su cara pareció brillar mientras que volteaba hacia ella una vez más. —Fuimos por el mismo camino una vez. Gracias a Naruto, fui capaz de abrir mis ojos hacia otro futuro. Quiero ver a Sasuke hacer lo mismo.

Tsunade solo pudo asentir en acuerdo con la propuesta. A pesar de las guerras en las que había peleado, las muertes que había visto... Ella sabía que esos jóvenes habían vivido muchas cosas en su corta vida que ella no podía entender. La única cosa que podían hacer era confiar en el otro para liberarse de la oscuridad de sus pasados.

Tsunade recolectó las proviciones que había elegido para que Sakura lleve consigo y mandó a algunos shinobi reunir a otros médicos para la misión. Mientras que esperaba la llegada de Shizune, continuó analizando el veneno que Sakura había logrado destilar antes de irse.

No se sorprendió cuando Sasuke se acercó a ella poco después. Sin embargo, ella continuó trabajando e ignorando su presencia hasta que él decidió hablar. Se encontraba en un lugar de ventaja, podía ver a Gaara hablando con Temari al costado de la cama de Kankuro. El joven líder hacía bien su trabajo de esconder su preocupación por su hermano y compañeros.

—Gaara me pidió que lo acompañe a Suna.— Sasuke dijo finalmente, a pesar de que su rostro evitaba el de ella.

—¿Lo hizo ahora?— hizo un esfuerzo tremendo para que su conocedora sonrisa aparezca en su cara.

—Aa.— ella vio sus ojos ébano parpadeando impaciente, aunque parecía que estaban midiendo su reacción.

—¿Y? ¿Vas?— Tal vez el querer que él le pida permiso para algo era un poco precipitado.

La tensión de sus hombros desapareció con su declaración y el orgulloso escudo del Uchiha subió hasta los cielos de nuevo. —Me iré a preparar ahora.— Sus ojos burlones lo siguieron mientras salía de la habitación.

—¿Tsunade-sama?

Ella rompió el contacto visual ante la interrupción para ver a los shinobi que había mandado para juntar a los médicos parados frente a ella. —Los médicos han sido notificados y están preparados para irse ahora.

—Excelente.— se volteó para continuar con su trabajo pero se detuvo cuando un pensamiento la atacó. —Esperen. Tengo una persona más que notificar.

.

Se encontraban en las puertas de la aldea revisando sus mochilas, asegurándose de que no habían dejado nada mientras se preparaban para ir a la misión.

A pesar de que no era gran cosa, sabían acerca de los problemas en Suna y que podrían encontrarse en una situación peligrosa. Sakura estaba emocionada y nerviosa al mismo tiempo al ser la primera misión en la que estaría liderando el equipo. Los otros médicos, que seguían llegando, le dirían capitana. Su inner chilló de alegría.

Es verdad, había un montón de responsabilidades con las que tendría que lidear pero no podía evitar sentirse excesivamente orgullosa por tomar ese puesto en esa misión.

—¿Tienes todo listo Sakura?— preguntó Kakashi.

Bueno, si es que solo se refería a los médicos. Todos viajarían juntos —los médicos y los shinobi— así que no era como si estuviera sola dirigiendo la misión. Podría ser peor, razonó ella consigo misma. Si algo salía mal y se sentía abrumada, siempre le podría pedir algún consejo a Kaka-sensei. Y no era como si los médicos se reportarían con él... eso era algo que él no sabría lidear.

Su tren de pensamientos estaba completamente perdido mientras que advirtió una nueva llegada a las puertas. No era necesario preguntar si iría – la mochila en su espalda y la espada en su cintura lo respondía.

—¿Viniste a despedirte tema?— Naruto preguntó con felicidad.

—No... dobe.— el chico de cabello oscuro respondió.

—De acuerdo con la carta que mandó el consejo, casi la mitad de mis aldeanos están sufriendo por este veneno –incluidos los shinobi. Sasuke aceptó asistir a la aldea.— dijo Gaara mientras que se paraba en frente del camino abierto frente a Konoha. No lo demostraba pero Sakura prácticamente podía sentir su disposición irse.

Los ojos de Naruto se volvieron más redondos, primero por shock y después por sorpresa. Tal vez no era oficial pero el Equipo 7 estaba verdaderamente completo y yendo a una misión. El hecho de que no estaban exactamente juntos no importaba en aquel momento.

De alguna manera pudo resistir la tentación de saltar sobre Sakura y Sasuke, y darles un fuerte abrazo. Mirando la mirada retadora en los ojos de Sasuke, decidió sacudir un poco sus plumas. —Eso es genial teme pero... trata de no meterte en mi camino, ¿de acuerdo?

A pesar de que el Uchiha no hizo más que girar sus entrecerrados ojos hacia él, estaba satisfecho con el hecho de que había irritado a su viejo amigo tanto como en sus días de genin. Inclusive la sonrisa que Kakashi mostraba le recordaba a esos días del pasado.

—¿Qué estamos esperando Kaka-sensei?— preguntó Naruto.

—Hay un compañero más que estamos esperando.

—¿Huh? Pensé que sólo el Equipo Kakashi iría.— Sakura expresó.

—Tsunade-sama quisiera un par de ojos más en la situación.

—Sí, eso es lo que me dijo también.— dijo Shikamaru mientras que dirigía la mirada hacia las lúgubres luces de la calle.

Sakura le dedicó una mirada alentadora al genio que le bostezaba a cada rato. —Has estado tratando con todo lo que tiene que ver con Kabuto, de todas maneras.

—Asumiendo que esto lo ha hecho Kabuto.— añadió Naruto.

—No creo que podemos decir que no lo ha hecho.— respondió el Nara. Sus ojos contaron a los miembros de los dos equipos, pausando brevemente cuando se topó con la figura de Sasuke. —¿Dónde está Temari?

—Ella se quedará con los shinobi enfermos.— dijo Gaara, girando sobre sus pies para dirigirse hacia el gran grupo detrás suyo.

Kakashi dio un paso adelante, llamando la atención de todos. —Vamos a dar lo mejor en todo nuestro viaje a Suna. Hay un montón de personas que necesitan de nuestra ayuda por lo que no tenemos tiempo que desperdiciar. Mantenganse en la formación y vayan al paso.— cada shinobi asintió en entendimiento mientras que sus ojos se encontraban.

—¡Bien! ¡Muévanse!

.

.

_06 de noviembre del 2013_

_Bueno, es la primera vez que traduzco un fic. Leo bastante en inglés por lo que pensé que sería sencillo, pero no lo es. Hay frases que no tienen un significado exacto en español. Sin embargo, he tratado de mantener masomenos la idea original de la autora. Lo más probable es que hayan pequeños errores de gramática y vocabulario. Traté de terminar esto en 4 días. Cada día traducía como mil palabras y lo hacía bastante rápido. Después le daré una corregida..._

_Como se habrán dado cuenta, los capitulos son bastante largos. Son el doble de lo que mayormente hago. Trataré de subir dos capitulos por mes :) Nos veremos en un par de semanitas entonces._

_No se olviden de checar mis otras historias propias como BY MY SIDE o FADELESS, y de agregarme a facebook. Como siempre, los links correspondientes están en mi perfil._

_._

**REVIEWS?**


	2. Chapter 2

**(*letra en negrita* Inner Sakura)**

**.**

**WITH – EVERY – BEAT **

**Capítulo 18**

**.**

_Autora: Halfdemonfan_

_Traductora: Just-Hatsumi_

**.**

Kakashi no estaba bromeando cuando dijo que ellos darían lo máximo durante su viaje a Suna. Era un viaje de tres días hasta la aldea vecina; la alta figura de las paredes de roca se mostraron a la vista cuatro horas aproximadamente después de la marca de los tres días.

El grupo disminuyó la velocidad por un momento mientras que pasaban ´por los gigantescos portones. No se detuvieron para descansar sino no que sacaron comida seca nutritiva de sus mochilas y comieron mientras caminaban. Sakura hizo que los médicos bajo su comando tomen las píldoras de reaprovisionamiento de chakra cuando terminaron su comida – nadie sabía con exactitud con qué se iban a topar.

Dos figuras solitarias cuidaban la entrada de la aldea desde las perchas encima de las altas estructuras; que solas parecían extrañas considerando el estado de la aldea que se había reportado. Los ojos de Sakura barrieron el área mientras que entraban al pueblo. Inmediatamente, sintió que algo andaba muy mal. Sus ojos se conectaron con los de Shikamaru y supo que él se sentía igual. Gaara caminaba justo delante de ellos, lentamente escaneando el área bajo su cuidado por si había alguna señal de peligro. A pesar de que nada amenazador en naturaleza llamó su atención, el extraño silencio del pueblo era enervante.

Los carritos de vendedores estaban vacíos tanto de clientes como de empleados, nadie caminaba por las áridas calles, ningún niño jugaba bajo el sol del atardecer... Era como si los aldeanos hubiesen desaparecido.

Naruto se adelantó para pararse al lado de su amigo. No dijo ninguna palabra de apoyo pero Sakura podía sentir la fuerza fluir desde él hacia su amigo pelirrojo.

—¡Gaara-sama!

Un shinobi con mirada demacrada vino corriendo hacia ellos a la vuelta de la esquina de la calle de adelante. El grupo incrementó el paso para encontrarlo a mitad de camino.

—¿Dónde están todos?— Gaara preguntó, su voz aún con un tono de preocupación.

Sakura notó las ojeras colgando bajo los ojos del viejo médico. Estaba encorvado hacia adelante, tratando de recuperar el aliento antes de responder al Kazekage. —Ell...ellos están en el hospital.

Miradas sorprendidas aparecieron en el rostro de todos aunque solo Naruto fue el único que hizo la pregunta obvia. —¿Todos?

—Vamos.— Sakura llamó a su equipo y corrió la familiar distancia hacia el hospital de Suna. Metió su mano en el bolsillo, sacando una liga de cabello y tiró de la hitai-ate de su cabeza. Sujetándola con los dientes, alzó su cabello en una cola de caballo mientras que cubría los caminos arenosos.

Tan pronto como irrumpió a través de las puertas, el frenético sonido de un centro médico ocupado inundó sus oídos. Era, desafortunadamente, una escena con la cual ella estaba bastante familiarizada. Los pacientes estaban formados en filas en cada área que podía observar. A pesar de que ella estaba en el área de recepción, pacientes enfermos y que se quejaban estaban echados sobre sábanas alineadas en los pasillos. El olor a días en donde vómito y excremento alcanzaba su nariz haciendo que una mueca aparezca en el rostro de la experimentada médico.

Enfermeras corrían de paciente en paciente, haciendo lo mejor para que los fluidos fluyan en las vías IV y medicando a las personas que podían. Los pocos médicos que podía ver se encontraban en distintas condiciones de agotamiento. Konoha recibió noticias del envenenamiento hace tres días y habían emprendido el viaje hacia la aldea que en esos momentos forcejaba. Incluso si el veneno se tardaba unos dos días en verdaderamente hacer efecto en las personas, eso significaba que los médicos habían estado luchando en esta enorme batalla por su cuenta durante cinco días. Sin importar que ellos trataran de cambiar los turnos y sueño, ellos terminarían colapsando en ese punto.

Ella vio a unos cuantos shinobi entre los médicos y enfermeras. Los combatientes se veían ligeramente inseguros de lo que estaban haciendo, pero ellos seguían caminando por entre los enfermos, dando pastillas y agua a ellos que podían tomarlas.

Los jadeos horrorizados detrás de ella le notificaron el hecho de que Kakashi y los demás finalmente habían llegado. Había poco tiempo para formular un horario decente o planear en el momento por lo que ella empezó por delegar las tareas más imperativas que de las que necesitaban encargarse – depositando su confianza en el equipo detrás de ella.

—Tú eres medico, ¿verdad?— preguntó ella al hombre que lucía cansando delante suyo.

—Sí señorita. Soy Akihiko, un jounin médico.

—Bien Akihiko-san. Yo soy Haruno Sakura, una médico de Konoha y los tres detrás de mí son médicos también. Hemos sido enviados para ayudarlos por la Hokage.

El encontró su primera sonrisa en días. —Sé quién eres Sakura-san.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque considerando la tarea delante de ella, era difícil hacerlo. —Temo que después de ver el estado del hospital, no tenemos el lujo de hacer las cosas normalmente. Por ahora, quisiera saber si has separado a los pacientes de alguna manera.

—El hospital tiene 4 pisos en total, el primer piso es el área de recepción y el área de tratamiento de emergencia. Por ahora, allí es donde están la mayoría de pacientes estables. Sakura podía ver como Naruto y Kakashi observaban el area con ojos incrédulos. —El segundo piso está un poco mejor de lo que ahora ves aquí. Hemos llevado a los pacientes más violentos al tercer piso. Ahí es también en donde encontrarás a la mayoría de nuestros shinobi. Desafortunadamente, los sedantes que hemos estado dándoles a todos no duran por mucho y como la mayoría de pacientes son shinobi, es difícil mantenerlos moderados efectivamente.— Ella asintió en comprensión y escribió la información en la lista mental que estaba recopilando. —El cuarto piso es a donde hemos llevado a los pacientes en estado más crítico. La mayor parte de ellos son adultos de avanzada edad y niños de la aldea.

Su cara llevaba la tristeza que sentía por aquellos esperando en el cuarto piso. Por su mirada y su tono de voz, la situación de arriba era bastante grave. —¿Han tenido algún progreso identificando el veneno?— preguntó ella.

—Desafortunadamente no. Simplemente no ha habido tiempo libre como para identificar los químicos. Hemos podido descubrir unos cuantos rasgos del veneno pero aún no hemos encontrado un antídoto.

Sakura asintió en comprensión. —Gracias por compartir tu información contigo Akihiko-san. ¿Naruto?

—¿Sí Sakura-chan?

—¿Podrías por favor invocar a tu sapo mensajero para mí ahora? Necesito obtener la información que Tsunade-sama ha preparado para mí.— ella volteó para ver a sus médicos mientras que él empezó a hacer los familiares signos de manos. —Los voy a separar entre los diferentes pisos. Si han notado a los médicos que están trabajando ahora, podrán haber visto qué tan exhaustos están. Hay un montón de personas enfermas en este hospital ahora y tenemos que dar lo mejor para ayudarlos a todos.— el inmediato 'hai' que todos respondieron le dio un sentimiento de satisfacción en todo su cuerpo. Su shishou había elegido un excelente equipo para acompañarla en esa misión.

—Aoi-san,— se dirigió hacia la mayor, la mujer de cabello castaño. —Me gustaría que tú empieces aquí en el primer piso.

—Sí, taicho.

**Oh sí mierda.**

Sakura trató de ignorar el grito lleno de júbilo y el puño en lo alto que su Inner estaba haciendo en su mente gracias a la respuesta de la chica.

—Seiichi-san, por favor repórtate en el segundo piso.

—Sí, taicho.— respondió el mayor, pero atractivo joven.

—Yukihito, te voy a dar opciones a elegir. Preferirías trabajar en el tercer o cuarto piso?

El chico de cabello castaño pensó en su pregunta seriamente por un momento. A pesar de que el médico estaba en sus veinte, ella había sido afortunada de haber podido trabajar con él varias veces durante más de cuatro años. Era un médico inteligente y capaz. Su control de chakra era bastante bueno, y tenía unos estupendos modales con los pacientes. Yukihito también era un hombre simpático y gracioso. Ella apreciaba su habilidad para hacer sonreír a sus compañeros de trabajo incluso cuando las cosas se ponían estresantes.

—Aprecio que me de opciones a elegir Taicho,— empezó a decir. —pero como tú me estás dejando elegir creo que tomaré el tercer peso. Aunque tu increíble fuerza podría ser un mejor candidato para trabajar con los pacientes más violentos, creo que tus habilidades de curación servirán más en los pacientes más críticos. Confío en tu trabajo con niños mucho más de lo que confío en el mío.— agregó lo último con una tímida sonrisa.

—No te subestimes mucho Yukihito.— dijo Sakura con una sonrisa sencilla. —Sin embargo, respeto tu decisión. Tú encárgate del tercer piso y yo estaré en el cuarto piso. Quiero que todos den lo mejor de sí, pero comprendo la gran tarea adelante de nosotros.

—Sakura-chan.— Naruto la interrumpió por detrás. Ella volteó para encontrarse con el jinchuriki quien cargaba una gran mochila y un pergamino cerrado. —Esto es lo que el sapo trajo consigo.

—Gracias Naruto.— ella tomó los artículos, rápidamente quitó el sello al pergamino y leyó todo su contenido. Una sonrisa de alivio adornó su cara de porcelana y le pasó la mochila a Yukihito, dejándole sacar un pequeño cuaderno del pequeño bolso de su costado. —Akihiko-san, ¿podrías revisar tu invernadero por si encuentras alguno de estos ingredientes por favor?

Él leyó la lista rápidamente antes de hacer una reverencia y salir corriendo del hospital.

—Muy bien, todos repórtense en sus respectivas áreas. Afortunadamente tendré las primeras rondas de este antídoto listo en un par de horas y se los pasaré a ustedes. Hagan lo mejor que puedan tratando de retener el progreso de estos síntomas por mientras.

—Hai.— todos respondieron al unísono y se dispersaron del área.

—Sakura, ¿qué podemos hacer para ayudar?— preguntó Kakashi.

Una parte de ella tenía 20 tareas distintas en mente para darle en un instante, pero ella también se dio cuenta de que ellos fueron enviados a dos celdas distintas por una razón. —Estoy segura de que Tsunade-sama le dio una para completar al igual que a los demás.— ella admitió de mala gana.

—Es verdad, tenemos algo que hacer, pero parece como si toda la aldea estuviese confinada entre estas paredes de alguna u otra forma. Eso no es algo que pueda pasar por alto.— dijo Kakashi, su ojo visible arrugándose al sonreír. —Así que por mientras, somos todos tuyos Sakura.

Su aliento salió en forma de alivio y risa. A decir verdad, necesitaba mas manos que incluso su equipo de cuatro –cinco incluyendo a Sasuke- podía dar, pero ella tomaría lo que podría. —Bueno sensei, pero espero que todos ustedes estén listos para trabajar.

Naruto alzó su puño en alto y le dedicó una de sus sonrisas de un millón de watts. —¡Solo dinos qué hacer Sakura-chan!

—No te apresures tanto Naruto. Esto no será tan rápido como cuando curé a Kankuro de ese veneno similar. Las personas aquí han sido expuestas a un veneno de metal pesado mucho más potente. Sin mencionar que no hay manera que tengamos el poder humano de quirúrgicamente remover los trazos de toxinas de sus órganos como lo hice con él. No seríamos capaces de tratar siquiera una docena de pacientes antes de que se nos acaben las municiones y el chakra. Estamos viendo a una larga semana de lenta curación.

Su entusiasmo murió cuando tomó en serio sus palabras. —Gomen Sakura-chan. Entiendo.

Ella le ofreció una sonrisa de disculpas y volteó para caminar por el pasillo lleno de personas. —Naruto, quisiera que tú te quedes aquí en el primer piso. A pesar de que estas personas no están tan enfermas como el resto, parece que es aquí en donde se encuentra la mayor cantidad de enfermos. Como tú tienes más energía que el resto de nosotros combinados, creo que tú harás un trabajo genial aquí.— Al haber hecho ese tipo de reprimenda en frente de todos, no lastimaba aumentar su ego con un toque de disculpa.

—¡Entendido Taicho!— la saludó con una tonta sonrisa y salió corriendo para buscar a la médico que ella había asignado al piso para recibir sus órdenes. Sakura rodó sus ojos ante sus payasadas pero aún así provocó la risa que él había planeado. Subió las escaleras con el grupo hacia el segundo piso.

Mientras que no habían pacientes alineados en los pasillos del segundo piso, las habitaciones estaban completamente llenas con cuatro personas en cada una de ellas. Los médicos estaban en las mismas condiciones también. —Sai, ¿podrías asistir los médicos de este piso? Solo ayúdalos de la cualquier manera que puedas. Si es dando pastillas o ayudándolos a sostener a alguien. Cualquier cosa que puedas hacer, será de gran ayuda al personal ahora.

El antiguo miembro de Raiz asintió en comprensión y se dirigió hacia la estación de enfermeras.

—¿A dónde se fue Gaara-san?— ella le preguntó a Kakashi mientras que seguían subiendo las escaleras. Para su sorpresa, Sasuke continuaba siguiéndolos junto con el grupo. A pesar de que él había aceptado venir a Suna a pedido de Gaara, ella realmente no había contado con el hecho de que él se uniría a los demás para ayudar en el hospital. Sin embargo, si él estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, no había forma de que ella rechazara manos extra. Pero realmente no podía verlo pasando medicinas o siguiendo las instrucciones. Si el tercer piso estaba en el estado que en el que ella imaginaba que estaba, sería posiblemente el mejor lugar para él. Con el equipo de Kakashi, eso le dejaría poner a dos shinobi para ayudar a combatir los episodios violentos que tenían los pacientes.

—Fue a conocer a unos de su concejo que no fueron afectados por este envenenamiento masivo. Dijo que estaría de vuelta después para revisar el progreso.

—Tengo la esperanza de que no espere mucho avance tan rápido. Como le dije a Naruto antes, esto va a tomar tiempo.

—Estoy seguro de que entiende eso Sakura.

Le dio una mirada incrédula a Kakashi; personas sin conocimiento de medicina no solían entender por qué sus amigos o familiares no se curaban tan rápido como ellos pensaban que lo harían. Muchas veces se topaba con el mismo problema con civiles. Pero ella no estaba interesada en tener la misma conversación que ella había compartido con ellos que con el Kazekage de la aldea.

Mientras caminaban por el marco de la puerta que los dirigiría hacia el tercer piso, Sakura tuvo que inclinarse rápidamente para esquivar a una silla grande que había sido lanzada hacia su dirección. Al otro lado de la habitación, ella vio a dos shinobi sufriendo para retener a un señor de mediana edad y llevarlo de nuevo a la cama de la que había saltado. La mirada en sus ojos era salvaje mientras que el veneno nublaba su razón y lo mandaba hacia un camino de una rabia injustificable. Antes de que entre a ayudar, otro médico apareció detrás del hombre y le dio en el brazo con una jeringa llena de, lo que ella suponía que era, un tipo de sedante. Un rato después, el hombre dejó de pelear y eventualmente quedó inconsciente –dejándoles a los shinobi llevarlo de vuelta a la cama.

—Kaka-sensei, Sasuke, me gustaría que ustedes se queden aquí.

—Puedo ver por qué.— murmuró Kakashi; Sasuke asintió su cabeza en acuerdo. La cantidad de pacientes era mucho menor que en los otros dos pisos; sin embargo, no había ninguna cama que no tuviese arneses atados a los bordes de la cama de acero. Gritos de ira y desvaríos incoherentes se escuchaban por toda la habitación. Era difícil para los médicos acercarse a los pacientes porque algunos de ellos trataban de morder las manos que se les acercaban.

—Por favor recuerden ustedes dos que a pesar de que van a pelear contra ustedes, estas personas están muy enfermas y no entienden lo que están haciendo. No los lastimen pero tampoco se lastimen ustedes. Traten de mantenerlos atados y en cama. Si ellos logran escapar de los arneses antes de que puedan atraparlos, traten y sujeten a la persona mientras que el médico lo sede de nuevo.

—Entendido Sakura.

—Gracias. Estaré arriba por si me necesitan para algo.

El par de usuarios del Sharingan asintieron levemente y caminaron hacia la sala.

—Asi que, ¿cómo fui tan suertudo para ir al piso en donde todos están en el borde de la muerte?— preguntó Shikamaru mientras que caminaba al costado de ella hacia el último piso, una mirada ceñuda se quedó en su rostro.

—Necesito una mente fuerte conmigo Shikamaru. La cosa más importante por hacer ahora es hacer un montón del antídoto que Tsunade-sama completó. Sin eso, no podemos siquiera empezar a tratar estas personas.

Él volteó a verla con sus ojos oscuros. —¿Y como Kakashi-sensei no se adapta a esa función?

—Tú sabes muy bien que sí se adapta pero uno de los talentos del sensei es que puede predecir los movimientos de sus oponentes. Cuando las personas sufren de un delirio, sus acciones se vuelven mucho más salvajes e impredecibles. Creo que él será de más ayuda al personal del tercer piso; especialmente porque ahora tengo tu cerebro a mi disposición.

—Huh,— él jadeó en voz baja mientras que llegaban a la puerta del último piso. —Eso no fue mucho tiempo el que te dieron como para hacer un plan y asignar un rol a cada individuo que concuerde con sus habilidades. Eso estuvo bastante bien Sakura.

El complemento la tomó por sorpresa y su sonrisa y sonrojo luchando por no salir. —Soy bastante genial, ¿sabes?— dijo haciendo un arrogante inclinación de la cabeza. Sólo pudo mantener la mirada unos momentos antes de reír ante su atrevimiento. Desafortunadamente, la risa murió casi instantáneamente.

La situación en ese piso era peor de lo que originalmente había pensado.

Una mirada dura entró en sus inteligentes ojos verdes mientras que asimilaba la situación frente a ella. —Vamos a trabajar.

.

Se podían escuchar gemidos llenos de dolor desde varias camas alrededor de ella en el cuarto piso. Mientras que normalmente no era un sonido muy aceptado, para las orejas de Sakura era como música relajante. Ella había escuchado nada más que los monitores cardíacos por más de 16 horas y la respiración rasposa de sus pacientes comatosos. Escucharlos responder –incluso si eran sus quejidos de dolor- era un alivio grato.

Sakura se tomó un momento para sentarse y ordenar sus pensamientos. Las enfermeras y los médicos que corrían de habitación en habitación estaban con los ojos vivos y refrescados después de un merecido sueño de ocho horas y una comida caliente. Cuando Sakura consiguió la primera copia del antídoto preparado, insistió en que el personal existente se tome un descanso. Ellos cumplieron su orden felices tomando dos turnos distintos. Las pobres almas que se habían quedado conella para seguir luchando en contra de esa enfermedad se habían ido hace pocas horas para ir a la cama.

Desafortunadamente, no se podía dirigir hacia allá sola.

La situación en ese piso tan particular había sido tan abrumador que no había sido capaz de revisar a su propio equipo de médicos. La única información que tenía eran algunos mensajes que los otros le habían podido pasar a ella y viceversa. La última vez que Sakura había tenido alguna comunicación indirecta con ellos fue cuando Shikamaru se acercó a ella antes de que le deje irse hace casi 7 horas. Ella hizo una nota mental para agradecerle propiamente cuando volviesen a la aldea.

Shikamaru había sido invaluable para ella durantes las primeras horas en las que ella había entrado a la sala. Las enfermeras y médicos estaban exhaustos –tanto mental y físicamente- y no estaban en condiciones como para preparar el antídoto con las especificaciones que Tsunade-sama había escrito. Desafortunadamente, ella no pudo realizar la tarea de inmediato.

No pasaron dos minutos después de que llegaron, los signos vitales de un niño habían empezado a descender drásticamente. Le tardó un buen rato estabilizar al niño lo suficiente como para que ella pudiese siquiera acordarse de buscar a sus compañeros shinobi de Konoha. Ella lo encontró encorvado sobre una mesa en la parte de atrás, sus cejas marrones indicaban su concentración mientras que él medía la cantidad exacta de extracto de clórela que el pergamino pedía.

Su primera reacción fue preocuparse porque él había usado más de los pocos preciados ingredientes que tenían para hacer grandes cantidades del antídoto sin esperar sus instrucciones. Sin embargo, después de observarlo por un par de minutos más, se percató que él estaba siguiendo la receta al pie de la letra. Sakura lo ayudó terminar la mezcla y empezó a usarlo en el vasto número de pacientes en estado crítico en su sala. Al no haber forma de que ella tuviese los materiales o chakra para extraer el veneno de los pacientes, no hubo una respuesta inmediata ante la medicina. Ella ya había anticipado esto y continuó apoyándolos lo mejor que pudo hasta que el antídoto empiece a trabajar.

Tomó un poco más de unas cuantas horas para que los primeros signos de mejora empiecen a mostrarse por sí mismos, pero en el momento en el que los pacientes empezaron a responder, los médicos exhaustos encontraron sus sonrisas después de un buen tiempo. Las frecuencias cardíacas empezaron a elevarse, la peligrosa presión baja de los adultos empezó a aumentar, y la respiración entrecortada de los niños empezó a suavizarse y volvió a su ritmo normal.

Su ojos esmeralda se dirigieron hacia la puerta con llave del fondo de la habitación en remordimiento.

El antídoto estaba funcionando pero había sido lo suficientemente rápido en llegar. Ella y su personal trabajaban con furia para salvar a los civiles de Suna pero algunos necesitaban más que eso. La morgue estaba llena con los cuerpos de aquellos que habían pasado por las habilidades curativas del personal médico; algunos de ellos eran niños.

La lágrimas punzaban detrás de sus ojos una vez más y ella desesperadamente trató de sacar la imagen de sus propias manos empujando el pecho de un niño pequeño de no más de seis años. Habían trabajado tanto con ese niño –pero en vano. Sakura limpió el niño personalmente antes de llevarlo hacia la habitación fría. Sus lágrimas calientes se enfriaban conforme iban viajando por sus mejillas y que terminaban en el pequeño y cuerpo que descansaba en la habitación estéril. Sus padres estaban en el segundo piso y no estaban en condiciones de ser notificados de su muerte.

Ese no era el tiempo correcto como para preguntarse a sí misma si podría haber hecho más o lamentarse por la pérdida de una vida, habían muchas personas que aún necesitaban ser curadas.

Ella y el otro personal médico trabajaron incansablemente —estimulando sus sistemas con pequeñas explosiones de chakra, colgando mas fluidos de IV para ayudar a que sus sistemas se nivelen, revisando sus signos vitales —hasta que todos estuvieron a punto de caer por el cansancio.

Valió la pena.

El primer día estaba por acabarse, el sol ya se había opuesto por el oscuro horizonte, y había una notable mejora en muchos de los pacientes.

—¿Sakura-sama?

Ella giró para que sus ojos se encuentren con los de la médico detrás de ella.

—Podemos tomar la rienda de las cosas, Sakura-sama. Todos los pacientes han recibido dosis del antídoto y han empezado a mejorar. Por favor vaya y descanse un rato.

Sus ojos verdes examinaron la expansión de la habitación llena de personas. —Estás en lo cierto. Ustedes pueden manejar las cosas aquí. —Sakura se paró y estiró su fatigado cuerpo. —Iré a revisar los otros pisos.

—P-pero Sakura-sama, ¡debería descansar!

—Lo haré... pronto. Solo iré a ver cómo las cosas progresan en el otro lado. No he hablado con ninguno de los médicos de Konoha desde que nos separamos por pisos en el hospital. Si tienes algún problema, llámame.— caminó hacia las escaleras con un saludo de la mano por encima del hombro, obviamente ignorando a la médico protestando tras ella.

Shikamaru había hablado con su equipo en su lugar un largo tiempo atrás pero después de todo, habían progresado bien. Las primeras muestras del antídoto de Tsunade-sama fueron utilizados en los pacientes en estado más crítico del cuarto piso. Rápidamente se habían agotado las hierbas que ella había mandado desde Konoha pero para su buena suerte, Suna tenía un muy bien equipado invernadero. Las siguientes muestras del antídoto fueron enviadas a los otros pisos. De acuerdo con lo que Shikamaru le había dicho, los pacientes del primer y segundo piso estaban respondiendo extraordinariamente bien. De hecho, algunos de los pacientes estaban despiertos y comiendo.

Los pacientes del tercer piso que estaban sufriendo de formas más violentas de delirios no estaban tomando las medicinas tan rápido como en los otros dos pisos. No le sorprendía del todo; Sakura ya tenía una hipótesis de cómo todos habían sido envenenados y por qué respondían de formas distintas.

Después de que Shikamaru revisara cada piso por ella, Sakura le dejó que haga su misión. Con las pocas personas que se despertaban, el podría entrevistarlas acerca de los eventos del día del envenenamiento. No había mucho en el que podía ayudarla, en verdad. Sakura le dijo que podía llevarse al resto del equipo. Como la medicina estaba funcionando bien en todos, habían pocas cosas en las cuales podían ayudar los shinobi

En cuanto estuvieran libres, ella tenía que hablar con Kaka-sensei y su equipo.

Ella caminó hacia la entrada del tercer piso; esta vez sin tener que esquivar algún proyectil volador. Las camas estaban llenas de pacientes dormidos –no habían shinobi gritando y luchando con el control de los últimos.

—Sakura-sama, ¿cómo va el progreso de las cosas en el piso de arriba?— le preguntó una de las médico de Suna mientras que se acercaba a la estación de enfermeras.

—Las cosas se ven mucho mejor,— respondió ella con una sonrisa sencilla mientras que escaneaba el área. —¿dónde está Yukihito?

—Oh, el... um... Yukihito-san de alguna manera... se desmayó. —la médico mayor finalmente respondió.

Los grandes ojos verdes de Sakura le devolvieron la mirada en shock antes de que ella rápidamente se volteé, buscando entre las camas a su compañero. Una mano gentil llegó a su hombro.

—Sakura-sama, por favor no se preocupe tanto. Sólo se desmayó por el cansancio y uno de nuestros shinobi ya lo llevó al hotel y le informó a uno de sus compañeros. Él estará bien.

Sakura no podía ver nada más que la verdad en el rostro de la cara de la médico y suspiró en alivio. Ella hablaría con Yukihito después, cuando regresen a casa, acerca de que él trabaje hasta tal nivel de agotamiento —pero ella también sabía que sería una charla muy hipócrita. Incluso entonces, sentía que sus músculos empezaban a temblar por la falta de comida y sueño. Justo en ese momento, su estómago gruñó fuertemente haciendo que la mujer la mire divertida.

—Entiendo que no has tomado ningún tiempo libre, ¿verdad?

Sakura se sonrojó avergonzada. —Temo que no.

—Toma.— la mujer se movió a un costado, revelando un montón de cajas de bento en el mostrador de su costado. —Lo más probable es que se haya enfriado pero debería de saber bien. Algunas de las señoras que no se enfermaron han estado preparándonos comida todos los días. Por favor, sírvete.

La chica de cabello rosa podía casi sentir como ella misma quería babear al ver tanta comida –fría o no. Encontró una silla, tomó asiento al costado del desordenado mostrador, y cogió la primera caja que pudo. La comida estaba un poco fría ahora pero sin embargo, estaba maravillosa. Las enfermeras estaban ocupadas viendo a sus pacientes por lo que ella comió en silencio, dejando que su mente empiece a pensar en la gran cantidad de información en su cerebro.

Afortunadamente, sus otros dos compañeros no se sobre-esforzaron como Yukihito. Echando un vistazo por la ventana frente ella, se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente negro afuera. Habían llegado al hospital temprano por la mañana. Todos necesitaban dormir ahora y ella solo suplicaba porque hayan llegado bien al hotel. Ni bien lograse alejarse de la maravillosa comida que estaba disfrutando, iría a ver cómo estaban.

Sus pensamientos vacilaron entre Kakashi-sensei y su equipo. Habían estado afuera buscando alguna pista relacionado al incidente de hace poco en la aldea y no pudo evitar que la curiosidad se apoderase de ella con respecto a cualquier cosa que encuentren. El par de teorías que ella tenía se mantenían se mantenían sólidas en su mente –sin mencionar la evidencia clínica con la que tenía que respaldarse. Tal vez si podría verlos en la mañana podría discutirlo con ellos.

El sonido fuerte del bip del monitor llamó su atención y se inclinó por encima del mostrador para ver qué estaba pasando. Ninguna enfermera o médico estaba por esa área por lo que Sakura saltó de su silla y corrió hacia el costado el paciente. Sus alarmas de oxígeno estaban sonando a todo volumen, demostrando un disminuyo en su saturación. Sakura rapidamente chequeó sus tubos, sin encontrar nada malo, cogió un estetoscopio de una mesa cercana para escuchar su respiración. Después de verificar que su condición física estaba bien, se dio cuenta que sus manos estaban jugando con la sábana aún estando dormido. El monitor se había separado de su mano, haciendo que la alarma se desactivase. Ella sacudió su cabeza mientras que volvía a colocar la sonda de dedo y observó –satisfecha- como sus niveles volvían a la normalidad.

Si tan solo todo se pudiese arreglar con tanta facilidad.

Un par de fuertes, sudorosos brazos la envolvieron, poniendo ambos brazos a sus costados y golpeándola contra el fuerte pecho tras ella.

—Tú pensabas que me estabas viendo a hurtadillas, pero soy muy listo. No dejaré que destruyas el reino.— la poca fuerza que le quedaba era inútil frente a la rabia delirante que viajaba dentro de él. Sus forcejeos eran en vano. Sakura brevemente pensó usar el chakra para liberarse pero vacilaba entre hacerlo o no; realmente podría hacerle daño si elegía esa opción y ella prefería no hacerle daño a ninguno de sus pacientes. —Seguiré luchando aunque que mates a mi gente.

Antes de que pueda gritar para que alguien la ayude, una mano cubrió su boca. No podía ver a alguien del personal cerca a ella y él había empezado a caminar hacia atrás, llevándola consigo. Parecía que ella no tenía opción de usar su chakra para escapar de él.

Ella ni siquiera sintió su presencia antes de que él repentinamente apareciera ante ella. Ojos esmeralda viajaron hacia arriba, rastreando la tonificada piel sobre los músculos vocales. Sus labios estaban en línea recta y sus mechas largas no lograron esconder la indignación en sus ojos ónix. Rápidamente cambiaron al rojo sangre del Sharingan y a ella le quedaba un poco de sentido común para cerrar sus ojos contra el genjutsu que ella sabía que él tenía preparado. Otro momento y ella sintió los brazos que la retenían aflojarse. Desafortunadamente, no se separaron de ella por completo antes de que él dio un paso hacia atrás. En su estado de cansancio, sus piernas se rindieron ante su peso y empezó a caer con él.

Una mano fuerte rodeó su antebrazo y la jaló hacia adelante. Ella chocó contra su fuerte pecho –su mano libre cogiendo su camisa para mantener el equilibrio. Su cabeza volteó para ver al paciente que ahora se encontraba inconsciente y en el suelo. Respiró profundamente y humedeció sus labios secos antes de mirar a su salvador.

—Gracias Sasuke.

Los ojos ébano estudiaron su rostro en silencio –la seriedad en sus labios había disminuido solo un poco.

—Ven.— él no esperó su respuesta sino que la jaló del brazo que aún sostenía y la guió hacia las escaleras.

—Hey, espera un segundo.— sus protestas fueron en vano mientras que el Uchiha y pasaban por la salida hacia el segundo piso. Su paso nunca desaceleró mientras que cruzaban por la puerta principal del hospital. —Necesito revisar los otros pisos Sasuke. Todavía tengo a mis otros compañeros ahí.

Él ni siquiera se molestó en voltear para responderle. —No, no los tienes.

Sakura lo miró expectante, esperando a que él elabore su respuestra. Su mente con falta de sueño tardó unos momentos en recordar quién era la persona con quien estaba hablando en ese momento –no habría una respuesta elaborada.

Se rindió ante sus débiles forcejeos y dejó que la guíe por las oscuras y solitarias calles de Suna. Su agarre no era doloroso pero su agarre tampoco era suelto. —Bien, ¿ahora te importará decirme en donde están mis médicos?

—Están durmiendo. Lo han estado desde hace unas horas.

—Oh.

Su cara imperturbable se dirigió hacia ella. Lo que sea que haya estado buscando en su mirada curiosa, al parecer lo encontró; mientras que él deshacía el agarre en su brazo y le dejó caminar al costado suyo por su cuenta.

—¿Sabes cómo iban los otros pisos?— ella preguntó.

—Según lo que dijo la chica de tu equipo, están bien.

Ella quería preguntar por más detalles pero se dijo a sí misma que él no sería capaz de decirle mucho. En la mañana, cuando vea a tu equipo de nuevo, descubriría cómo había ido el día anterior. Los vientos fríos de la noche la hacían más somnolienta y su paso empezó a volverse más lento sin que se dé cuenta.

—¿Entontraron alguna pista acerca del veneno?

—Algunas.— respondió él sin verla pero manteniéndose cerca mientras caminaban hacia el hotel.

—Supongo que no te expandirás en eso tampoco, ¿o si?— murmuró en voz baja. Sakura no lo estaba viendo cara a cara y no vio cuando él alzó la ceja.

Las luces del hotel se mostraron y Sakura suspiró en alivio. Estaba cansada y a pesar de que no quería hacer nada más que quitarse la ropa y meterse a la cama, el olor del hospital estaba pegado a su cuerpo recordándole que se tenía que dar una ducha antes. El bento no la había llenado, pero no estaba muy hambrienta por lo que podría saltarse la cena esa noche.

—¿Naruto y los demás están aquí?

—Ya están durmiendo.

Sakura asintió en respuesta y entró al edificio. Un señor mayor le sonrió por detrás del mostrador y se paró de su silla cuando ella se acercó. Él registró su nombre antes de guiarla por el pasillo hasta su habitación. No estaba segura de cuándo se había ido, pero Sasuke ya no estaba cuando ella cogió la llave que le había dado el amable hombre del hotel. Estaba cansada de pensar acerca de sus actos de desaparición y simplemente cerró la puerta tras ella.

Siempre habría tiempo para preguntarle al día siguiente.

.

.

_13 de diciembre del 2013_

_Me demoré mucho. Lo sé y lo siento de verdad. Como lo publiqué en mi FB, estos últimos meses han sido un asco verdaderamente :p_

_Pero buenas noticias! Ya salí de vacas, lo que significa que podré actualizar mis fics y esta traducción más rápido. Ya es verano en Lima y no regreso a clases hasta mediados de marzo :3_

_No se olviden de agregarme a Facebook para estar al día con mis actualizaciones y mis próximos proyectos :)_

_._

**REVIEWS?**


	3. Chapter 3

.

**WITH – EVERY – BEAT**

**Capítulo 19**

.

_Autora: halfdemonfan_

_Traductora: Just-Hatsumi_

.

Sasuke hizo un gran esfuerzo tratando de ignorar los sonidos que su 'mejor amigo' hacía con su boca a su costado mientras comía su desayuno. El realmente no recordaba a Naruto como alguien que se levantase temprano pero aún así estaba ahí sentado, devorando su comida feliz antes que él y eran a penas las 9 de la mañana. Es verdad, la noche anterior había sido la primera oportunidad de algunos de ellos para tener un descanso nocturno decente en casi una semana y el grupo entero estaba exhausto en el momento que el día había acabado. Sin importar la fatiga que había sentido la noche anterior, Sasuke no había podido dormir inmediatamente y había salido de la habitación que le habían asignado.

Mientras que caminaba por el pasillo sin hacer algún ruido, notó el chakra adormecido de aquellos que pasaba. Kakashi, Shikamaru, Sai, los fuertes ronquidos de Naruto traspasaban las paredes –no era necesario revisar su chakra. Él no sabía sus nombres, pero reconoció a los médicos del grupo de Sakura durmiendo en sus habitaciones. Llegó al final del pasillo, bajando las escaleras y salió del hotel hasta que la ausencia de su chakra lo alertó. Se recostó contra la delgada pared que soportaba el techo de paja en donde sobresalía el porche. Frunció el ceño mientras que pensaba acerca de la ausencia de su presencia dentro. El resto de su equipo estaba durmiendo plácidamente en sus habitaciones, ¿dónde estaba Sakura entonces? Era acaso posible que aún esté en el hospital?

Se separó de la pared, dando pasos largos hasta el ocupado hospital. Había supuesto a medias que la encontraría desmayada al costado de la calle como Itachi la había encontrado una vez. Sasuke no estaba seguro de por qué se estaba preocupando por ir a buscar a la terca mujer, sólo que se sentía un poco irritado por el hecho de que ella siga trabajando mientras que el resto de su equipo dormía.

Tal y como pensó, la encontró trabajando con un paciente del tercer piso del hospital. Los gritos fuertes que él y Kakashi habían tenido que escuchar antes ya no estaban presentes, habían sido remplazados por los suaves sonidos de los shinobi que estaban durmiendo y ocasionalmente el bip de los monitores. Dio una mirada rápida a las caras familiares que estaban acomodando las camas. La mayoría de ellos estaba descansando gracias a su Sharingan.

Tratar de controlar la rabia que ellos experimentaban sin hacerles daño de alguna manera había sido más difícil de lo que había anticipado. Kakashi se lo repitió varias veces —a tal punto que se volvió un fastidio—, que no ataque a los hombres o mujeres que lograsen librarse de las ataduras.

Él nunca mencionó algo sobre genjutsu.

Después de que el tercer hombre se libró de las ataduras, Sasuke —habiendo pasado el límite de su poca paciencia— activó su Sharingan y mandó al paciente a dormir sin hacerle daño. A pesar de que recibió un par de miradas de reproche por parte de los médicos, no dijeron nada acerca de lo que había pasado.

No vio a ninguno de esos médicos cuando salió de las escaleras y se fijó en la mujer pelirrosa atendiendo a un paciente. Se lo que estaba haciendo, la distraía lo suficiente que nunca notó al paciente de la cama opuesta sacarse los electrodos y aparecer tras de ella. Su mano grande cubrió su boca, para que no pida ayuda, mientras que la jalaba hacia su cama.

Sasuke sabía que ella podía liberarse del agarre de ese hombre – claramente recordaba haber visto mostrando su fuerza cuando peleó contra su mentora – pero ella debió haber reconocido al hombre como un paciente y no estaba usando sus habilidades para liberarse. Su irritación brotó una vez más. ¿Tan devota era a su profesión que preferiría dejar que su paciente le haga daño que liberarse de su agarre?

Era un poco más que estúpido en su opinión. Obviamente ella no había cambiado mucho con el pasar de los años, aún necesitaba que alguien la salve.

Desapareció hacia su habitación mientras que ella se registraba. Mientras que se preparaba para dormir, escuchó la ducha de la habitación del costado que una vez había estado vacía prenderse. Escuchó al constante chorro de agua correr mientras que finalmente cerraba los ojos.

A pesar de que se había levantado temprano, el resto de su equipo ya estaba de vuelta al hospital. Sasuke parpadeó sus ojos hacia el Nara quien estaba sentado al final de la mesa, mordiendo distraídamente una tostada mientras que observaba sus notas. Hasta entonces, la investigación no mostraba mucha información. No habían signos de una pelea, no habían shinobis heridos ni alguien desaparecido. Kakashi y Sai habían buscado por los perímetros de la aldea y no habían encontrado signos de alguien tratando de entrar a Suna tampoco.

De acuerdo con los reportes que Gaara había recibido de los pocos miembros de su consejo que no estaban envenenados, no había habido que indicase que habían sido atacados de alguna manera mientras que todos mostraban signos de la enfermedad. Todo lo que habían descubierto hasta entonces apoyaban esa idea. Eso todavía no explicaba como todo ese envenamiento masivo había ocurrido.

—Buenos días Sakura-chan.

Sasuke miró hacia la puerta de nuevo por la llamada de Naruto hacia la pelirrosada. Su mano llegó a su boca para cubrir el bostezo que se escapaba antes de que le dirigiese una cansada sonrisa hacia el jinchuriki.

—Buenos días Naruto.

La brillante sonrisa de Naruto flaqueó mientras que la estudiaba. —Aún luces cansada.

Sakura se sentó en una de las sillas vacías y se sirvió una taza de café de la hirviente jarra. —Solo un poco; nada que la cafeína no puede arreglar.— La sonrisa que agregó no hizo nada para remover las oscuras ojeras debajo de sus ojos.

Ella eligió un plátano del bol que se encontraba al medio de la mesa – pelándolo mientras que giraba sus ojos esmeralda hacia Naruto de nuevo. —¿Yukihito y los demás siguen durmiendo?

—Están en el hospital.— respondió Sasuke antes de que Naruto pueda hacerlo.

—Oh.— sus manos hicieron una pausa de su tarea mientras que su mente procesaba la sorpresiva noticia. —Creo que tengo que ir yo.

Naruto arrugó la frente un poco. —Sakura-chan.

—Los veo luego chicos.— interrumpió ella y dejó la habitación con un rápido movimiento de mano por encima del hombro.

Sasuke miró ferozmente a la fruta a medio comer y a la taza de café dejada a la mitad.

—Buenos días.— Kakashi entró, su mano peinando su cabello gris antes de sentarse en la silla al lado opuesto de Shikamaru. —¿A dónde fue Sakura?

—De vuelta en el hospital.— respondió Naruto.

—Ah. Bueno, ¿cuáles son nuestros planes para hoy?— se dirigió hacia el Nara que aún permanecía en silencio.

Shikamaru dobló el papel que estaba estudiando y lo puso en su mochila. —Creo que necesitamos concentrarnos en la aldea.

—Al no haber encontrado nada por el perímetro eso suena bien.

—Y nada con los shinobi que indiquen un ataque.

—Puede que no haya habido uno; al menos no en la manera que estamos buscando.— Kakashi respondió.

Los astutos ojos de Shikamaru chocaron con los suyos. —Según Sakura, este veneno fue inhalado. Si eses es el caso, tal vez no encontremos algo que compruebe que alguien hizo esto.

Naruto chocó su puño contra la mesa en frustración. —Sabemos que Kabuto es responsable de esto.

—Es cierto, estamos casi seguros de que esto fue obra suya pero quisiéramos probarlo Naruto.— le recordó Kakashi. —Además, si encontramos algún indicio de que él estuvo aquí, tal vez podemos encontrar información adicional sobre él.

—Como en dónde se está escondiendo o cuál es su siguiente movimiento.— añadió Shikamaru.

Los hombros de Naruto cayeron y se sentó de nuevo en su silla; él sabía que lo que habían dicho era verdad.

—Nos iremos después del desayuno.

.

A pesar de que había pasado el tiempo, él podía recordar qué tan caluroso se podía poner en Konoha. Gracias a los viajes que había hecho hacia los últimos cuatro años, había experimentado diversos tipos de calor que las otras Tierras tenían. Sasuke podía decir honestamente que ninguna de ellas tenía el problema que Suna tenía.

No era solo el hecho que el sol alumbraba en un cielo sin nubes produciendo un calor insoportable. El área desértica era tan seca que incluso moverse era incómodo.

Caminar por la aldea en el medio día –cuando el sol apuntaba directamente sobre tu cabeza- no ayudaba mucho. Lo único que hacía era causar estragos con su temperamento y frustración.

Ese era el tercer día en el que el grupo de Konoha había estado en la aldea y mientras que los médicos hacían un gran progreso ayudando a aquellos afectados por el veneno, Sasuke y el resto del equipo de Kakashi no estaban teniendo mucha suerte. Sonó bastante simple cuando Shikamaru lo mencionó en el desayuno la mañana anterior. Concentrar el área de búsqueda dentro de la aldea. El perímetro estaba claro, los shinobi a los que pudieron preguntar no estaban metidos en el asunto, por lo que no habían respuestas por buscar en la aldea.

Tres días de búsqueda no habían dado resultados hasta entonces.

No parecía factible que Kabuto haya podido pasar por la entrada de la aldea sin que los guardias lo noten e introducir una bio-arma en su medio sin dejar rastro pero Sasuke estaba empezando a re-pensar ese argumento. Habían tomado su tiempo para buscar en la aldea sin interrupciones pero no hubieron resultados. Ahora, unos pacientes habían sido dados de alta en el hospital y regresando a sus hogares y sus rutinas diarias. El flujo de tráfico no hizo nada para ayudar a la búsqueda.

Sasuke se sentó en las escaleras de una casa cercana, sacando el sudor de su frente y haciendo lo posible por calmarse en la sombra del edificio. Si esa infructuosa búsqueda seguía así mañana, el no sería tan odioso como para negar la cantimplora de agua que la esposa del dueño de la posaba le había tratado de ofrecer. Cerró sus ojos un poco, tratando de evitar la cruel mirada del sol de la tarde – de todas formas lo había extrañado.

La cola de lo que parecía un reptil había salido por entre el pequeño espacio que separaban las casas. No pensó nada al respecto al comienzo y siguió relajándose en el lugar ligeramente fresco. Inevitablemente sus ojos voltearían hacia el lugar en donde estaba la cola. Pasaban los segundos y no había ninguna señal de movimiento por parte del animal. La curiosidad carcomía al Uchiha y eventualmente tiró una pequeña y gastada piedra hacia la criatura, preguntándose si el animal estaba simplemente muy agobiado como para moverse como él.

Al no haber ninguna respuesta por sus acciones, Sasuke caminó hacia donde la desconocida criatura se encontraba. A pesar de que estaba cubierta por arena, aún podía percibir el cuerpo de una pequeña y verde lagartija. Los ojos de Sasuke se dirigieron desde el animal muerto hacia el pequeño callejón hacia donde la lagartija se dirigía. Había espacio suficiente entre los edificios que probablemente un hombre grande podía caminar por él, pero estaba bloqueado totalmente por una gran pila de cajas en la entrada. Sasuke no estaba de humor suficiente como para mover las cajas de su camino y simplemente saltar para ver por encima de la pila de cajas – a pesar de que agradecía que aguante su peso.

La vista que obtuvo fue inesperada y lo suficientemente espantosa como para que rápidamente se lleve dos dedos a los labios y silbe fuertemente – una señal para el resto del equipo. Saltó de su posición y empezó a mover las cajas fuera del camino. Mientras que levantaba la última, Kakashi y Shikamaru aparecieron a su lado.

Shikamaru fue rápido tratando de analizar la situación mientras que sus inteligentes ojos perforaban los del Uchiha. —¿Qué encontraste?

—Las cajas bloqueaban la vista del callejón.— Sasuke dijo simplemente mientras que se ponía hacia un lado para que los dos hombre puedan darle una mirada rápida a la parte oscura del corredor. A pesar de que el espacio no era muy amplio, habían varios animales muertos sobre el suelo. Tres lagartijas más y un par de perros estaban entre los edificios – muertos hace varios días.

—Bueno, eso responde una pregunta.

—¿Y esa es?— Sasuke le preguntó al genio.

—Si el veneno cruzó los límites entre las especies.

Kakashi dio un paso para acercarse más al callejón. —Aún tenemos muchas preguntas sin responder. ¿Cómo casi la aldea logró quedar envenenada y también estos animales? Simplemente no lo entiendo... ¿Shikamaru?

El joven genio se había agachado al costado de un edificio, sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus dedos conectados frente a él. No respondió a los llamados de su nombre y continuó respirando gradualmente mientras que se sentaba a pensar. Kakashi estaba a punto de cogerlo por el hombro cuando los ojos del hombre se abrieron repentinamente en pánico. Shikamaru se levantó de un salto y salió corriendo, saltando hacia el edificio más cercano para acortar su ruta.

Kakashi y Sasuke lo siguieron, ansiosos por saber qué había descubierto. Él los dirigió directamente hacia el hospital. Cerraron las puertas tras de él.

—¿Dónde está Sakura?— demandó el genio.

—Cuarto piso.— el hombre no se molestó en agradecer la sorprendida médico pero corrió escaleras arriba hacia su compañera de equipo.

Tres shinobi entrando por las puertas de la sala furiosamente hizo que los médicos se detuvieran en su trabajo por la conmoción.

—¡Sakura!— gritó Shikamaru cuando su escaneo inicial del la sala no logró ubicar su brillante cabello rosa.

Ella llegó corriendo desde la pequeña habitación trasera al escuchar su voz tan familiar. Sus ojos escanearon sus cuerpos con rapidez mientras que se acercaba hacia su equipo. —¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Hay alguien herido? ¿Ha habido otro ataque?— preguntó, parando justo frente ellos.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo este veneno sería peligroso?

Ella lo miró, sin entender, por un momento. —No entiendo, ¿a qué te refieres?

Shikamaru soltó un suspiro en frustración y secó el sudor de su ceja. —El veneno fue inhalado, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Te pregunto que, si fue esparcido por toda la aldea, habría oportunidad para que cualquier cosa que se quedara podría ser dañina para todos?

El grupo vio como sus cejas se fruncían levemente mientras que analizaba la pregunta. El sonido de un portapapeles siendo colocado sobre una cama llamó su atención y sus ojos escanearon el área. Como si recordase en donde estaba parada, se volvió hacia el equipo de médicos con una sonrisa. —Por favor, encárgate de las cosas por un rato Miku-san.— una amable mujer que parecía un poco mayor asintió y Sakura guió a sus compañeros shinobi de Konoha hacia el primer piso.

—¿Cómo crees que el veneno se expandió?— preguntó ella cuando estaban en las escaleras.

—Lo dejaron caer sobre Suna, como si fuera un tipo de niebla. Creo que Kabuto – o quien sea que hizo esto – voló sobre la aldea y arrojó el veneno mientras que pasaba.— Shikamaru detuvo su explicación mientras que caminaban por el corredor del primer piso, esperando estar a solas y a fuera de nuevo.

—¿Qué encontraron?

—No pensé nada acerca de los animales muertos que vi alrededor de la aldea. Una lagartija por una calle, un pájaro muerto en la parte del techo... Los ignoré pensando que eran meras coincidencias. Sin embargo, Sasuke encontró un callejón con cuerpos de animales muertos.

Kakashi se recostó contra un miro cuando se detuvieron en una parte solitaria de la aldea. —Eso era mucho para ser considerado una coincidencia.

—Y muy expandidos por toda la aldea.— Shikamaru agregó.

—Hmm... Bueno, si lo que tú crees es cierto, apoyaría mis teorías también.

—El veneno no afectó a todos por igual. Vendedores, niños, y shinobis activos fueron los que se encontraban en estado más crítico cuando llegamos aquí. Los shinobi fuera de servicio, amas de casa, aquellos que trabajan dentro... la mayoría de personas que sí se enfermaron han sido o serán dados de alta hoy.

Los ojos de Sasuke se encontraron con los de ella. —Lo que podrían haber respirado por las ventanas abiertas podría ser una dosis menor que la de los que estaban afuera recibían.

—Exactamente. Solamente no estaba segura de cómo se pudo haber liberado. Estaba pensando que tal vez una liberación del gas en una locación central o algo así.

—No, eso no concuerda con la información que he obtenido.,— Shikamaru intervino, —No hay parte de la aldea que haya sido más afectada que la otra. La única diferencia en la severidad de la enfermedad es la que tú mencionaste. Si hubiera sido dispersa por toda la aldea de esa manera, entonces habría una sábana de este veneno sobre toda Suna.

—Probablementesí cubrió la tierra y los edificios entonces pero ya no tendremos que preocuparnos acerca de eso.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí. Inclusive si eliminas las altas temperaturas de esta aldea – sin mencionar los fuertes vientos que a menudo se experimentan aquí - Recuerden, ya han pasado ocho días desde el incidente. Si todavía estuviese activo, ya nos habríamos enfermado. Además, aún hay personas que de alguna manera evitaron inhalarlo ese día. Han estado en la aldea todo el tiempo y no han reaccionado.

—Bueno, esas eran las buenas noticias que necesitábamos.— dijo Kakashi. —Necesitamos discutir nuestros hallazgos con Gaara. Sakura, tu también deberías de estar presente. Encontraré a Naruto y Sai y nos encontraremos en la torre del Kazekage.

Empezó a caminar hacia la torre detrás de Sasuke y Shikamaru. Intercambiaron pequeñas palabras mientras que caminaban por las arenosas calles. Estaba alegre de que Miku-san y el resto de médicos pudiesen estar a cargo, esa discusión sí tomaría un poco de tiempo.

.

Sakura pasó la toalla por su húmedo cabello, masajeando gentilmente su cabeza mientras seguía. El dolor de cabeza del que había tratado de deshacerse con el agua caliente del baño aún causaba un poderoso golpeteo en sus sienes. Rindiéndose ante la necesidad, mandó una tranquilizadora ráfaga de chakra hacia su cansado cráneo. Casi inmediatamente, el persistente dolor se fue - ¿Por qué se había tardado tanto en hacer eso en primer lugar? No estaba segura. Lo mejor hubiera sido tratar su cabeza adolorida inmediatamente después de la tensa reunión con el Kazekage y su consejo.

Había ido un poco mejor de lo que había anticipado.

La información que habían tenido que compartir con él – fue positivo en algunos aspectos – dejó mucho al aire. Sakura solo estaba feliz porque había sido capaz de reportar que la mayoría de pacientes que habían estado en el hospital estaban recuperándose completamente. La mayoría de ellos habían sido dados de alta y estaban de vuelta realizando sus actividades diarias en la aldea. Algunas mujeres también estaban ayudando a cuidar niños cuyos padres aún estaban enfermos.

Desafortunadamente también había tenido que reportar su fracaso en salcar a la docena que había fallecido. A pesar de que ella entendía completamente que no todos podían ser salvados, eso no ayudó a que las noticias sean más fácil de decir. Gaara había aceptado las noticias sin un cambio en su normal y estoico comportamiento. Ella casi se había ofendido por el hecho de que él no le importen las pérdidas hasta que con voz baja anunció que habría un servicio de funeral para aquellos que habían muerto cuando la aldea pueda llevar luto en conjunto.

Se reprendió a sí misma silenciosamente mientras que la conversación continuaba.

Gaara – el Kazekage que había pedido a toda la aldea para tener un momento de silencio por Chiyo-baa-san – no habría sido tan frío como para olvidar la muerte de algún miembro de su aldea. Solo porque no era muy abierto respecto a sus sentimientos como Naruto, no significaba que a él no le importaba su gente un montón. Se avergonzó de sus pensamientos momentáneos.

La noticia de la recuperación de todos fueron las únicas buenas noticias de la reunión. A pesar de que habían sido capaces de reportar el método de expansión del veneno, no podían nombrar a la persona responsable – al menos, no tenían evidencias de su sospechoso. No había manera de seguir la dirección en la que el atacante había venido o por cuál se había ido.

Este incidente había dejado una cautelosa impresión a todos en la sala.

¿Era un específica represalia en Suno o deberían de preocuparse por otra aldea siendo atacada? ¿Cómo podían rastrear a alguien que no había sido visto siquiera una vez durante el incidente?

Un largo suspiro salió de los labios de Sakura. Pisando sobre las sandalias previstas para ella, salió de la habitación y caminó hacia la parte posterior de la posada. Un par de días antes, había encontrado una superficie junto a la posada que prácticamente había llamado su nombre desde aquel momento. El sol ya había descendido por el horizonte y la temperatura se había reducido a un nivel cómodo. Sus caóticos pensamientos no la dejarían dormir, por lo que descansar bajo el cielo nocturno realmente la llamaba.

El viento fresco la saludó cuando deslizó la puerta para abrirla, haciendo que una sonrisa aparezca en su fatigado rostro. Como lo había deseado, no habían nubes en el cielo y la vista abierta que presenciaba era increíble. Una media luna colgaba, produciendo así una gentil luz sobre las tierras de Suna. Miró maravillada al mar de estrellas que decoraban la oscuridad de la noche.

—¿Sakura-chan?

A penas logró suprimiendo su gritillo de sorpresa, se volteó para confrontar el dueño de la voz. —¿Naruto?— sus hombros descendieron en alivio. —Pensé que estaba sola acá afuera. Me asustaste.— lentamente se dirigió hacia su figura sentada por medio de las sombras.

El jinchuriki sonrió en disculpas. —Gomen Sakura-chan. Oh, el teme está aquí también... solo para que no te asustes de nuevo.

Ella pudo ver el silencioso Uchiha mientras que se acercaba a ellos. Él solo la miro antes de girar su rostro hacia la aldea. Sakura se sentó al costado de Naruto, codeándolo cuando finalmente se sintió cómoda. —No dije que estaba asustada baka.

Él rió por su respuesta y dejó que el silencio los abrazara por un momento. Pesar de que había buscado la soledad para tratar el desorden dentro de su cabeza, no se sintió infeliz ante la compañía que tenía en ese momento.

—Kaka-sensei dijo que probablemente volveríamos a Konoha en un día o dos.

Sus ojos esmeralda buscaron a Naruto en la luz tenue. —Todos han sido medicados y aquellos que aún están en el hospital ya no están en una condición crítica.

—Eso es bueno.— el rubio murmuró suavemente. —Me alegra de que todos se están poniendo mejor.

—A mí también.

Ella se sorprendió al oír la profunda voz de Sasuke añadiendo sus pensamientos. —Tú sabes que esto no se detendrá aquí.

Ella liberó un largo suspiro – recostándose sobre la pared del edificio mientras que se volteaba a buscar sus ojos oscuros en las sombras. —Eso es lo que me temo.

—Tal vez no sepa qué cosas sacó del escondite de Orochimaru,— Naruto empezó a decir. —pero sé que son peligrosos... especialmente en sus manos.

—Atenuación del año.— murmuró Sakura.

—Pero estará bien Sakura-chan.— el le dedicó una sonrisa y llevó un brazo por sus hombros para darle un ligero apretón afectivo. —Todos vamos a trabajar juntos y detenerlo.

A pesar de que los peligros potenciales frente a ellos eran bastantes, no pudo evitar sonreír ante su contagioso optimismo. —Sí, tienes razón. Lo lograremos juntos.

—¡De veras!

Se sentó silenciosamente aún abrazada por unos momentos, dejando que el calor de su cuerpo alivie su cansada mente mientras que observaban la quietud de la noche. Los eventos del día los estaban alcanzando y Naruto fue el primero en levantarse de su sitio – un cansado bostezo se escapó de sus labios.

—Me voy a la cama. Los veo en la mañana chicos.

—Buenas noches Naruto.

—Oh.— exclamó él, girando su cara hacia ella una vez más. Sus manos se deslizaron hacia su bolsillo, sacando un pequeño y envuelto paquete que ella no pudo deducir que era por la poca luz. —La obaa-san de adentro me dio esto. No los pude terminar todos pero tal tu los quieras Sakura-chan.

Ella cogió el ofrecido regalo y él dejó a sus dos amigos solos afuera. Sakura casi gimió por felicidad cuando el olor a chocolate chocó con su nariz el momento en el que ella desenvolvió el paquete. Rompió un pequeño pedazo y saboreó la gran fuente de dulce del regalo hecho en casa.

—¿Aún te gustan los dulces?

Sakura se despertó de su ensoñación, sonrojándose cuando se dio cuenta que una satisfactoria sonrisa estaba plasmada en su rostro y tal vez murmurando sonidos de deleite. Sin embargo, su estamento había hecho que mire al Uchiha sorprendida. Cuando sus cejas se levantaron para preguntar por su mirada, ella lo debatió por unos minutos, tratando de explicarse.

—Lo siento, me sorprendí... gratamente sorprendida al menos.

—¿Por qué?

—Es solo que... No pensé que tú recordarías algo como eso.

Volteó hacia otro lado, sus ojos carbón fijándose en un punto en la distancia. Se empezó a reprender a sí misma una vez más cuando el silencio entre ellos llegó a un punto incómodo. ¿Por qué ella inadvertidamente había hecho recordar pensamientos de los últimos cuatro años cuando ellos se habían estado llevando bien últimamente. Abrió su boca lista para disculparse, cuando su profunda voz alcanzó sus oídos una vez más.

—Habré roto los lazos que una vez llevamos pero... No olvidé nada... acerca de ninguno de ustedes dos.

Las preocupaciones restantes que ella había llevado durante todo el día se derritieron por la calidez que ese estamento le había dado. Sakura se alegró de que la oscuridad le dé algo con qué cubrirse mientras que rápidamente secaba unas lágrimas de felicidad que se habían escapado por sus palabras.

Había una promesa en las palabras que había dicho. Una promesa que estaba ahí sentada al fondo de ese largo y oscuro túnel que el destino había decretado para ellos tres. Una esperanza que – a pesar de que las cosas no sería tal y como alguna vez lo fueron – podría haber felicidad y paz entre ellos.

Con sus ojos secos y una cálida sonrisa agraciando su rostro, volteó a verlo una vez más. —Nada se rompió Sasuke... solo se daño un poco. Su mirada indicó sorpresa y una suave risa salió de sus labios. Se levantó de su sitio, distraídamente quitando la suciedad de su short mientras lo hacía. —Pero tal vez... Tal vez podremos trabajar en arreglar eso. Buenas noches.

El no hizo ningún movimiento para levantarse y ella caminó hacia la puerta. Tal vez fue una jugada que le hizo la luz de la luna pero ella eligió creer que sus ojos no la habían traicionado cuando ella vio una pequeña sonrisa en su apuesto rostro.

.

.

_7 de enero del 2014_

_Me tardé mas de lo normal... Las fiestas y todo eso no me dejaron traducir con tranquilidad :P Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. De verdad me costó traducirlo. Hay frases que no puedo traducir en español y me perforo la cabeza para poner algo que se parezca lo mejor posible._

_Agradecería que me dejen reviews a pesar de que esta historia no es mía. Los reviews me motivan a seguir._

**No subiré un nuevo capítulo hasta que me lleguen al menos cinco reviews.**


End file.
